Mi Sirius Black
by Themis Firenze
Summary: Gwen Galleani es una abogada del Wizengamot, decidida a probar la inocencia de Sirius Black, para que éste deje de ser un fugitivo buscado. Sus razones van más allá de la mera justicia: Sirius Black fue su primer hombre y eso, por mucho que le pese, deja marcas imborrables.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Galleani llegó como todas las mañanas a su oficina en el piso diez del Ministerio de la Magia. Llevaba tiempo como empleada del Wizengamot y era una mujer satisfecha con su vida: le gustaba su trabajo y le permitía vivir bastante bien.

Saludó a sus compañeros y se dirigió a su oficina. Apenas ingresó en ella se produjo un suave sonido y un poco de humo color morado, y entonces una taza de café y el ejemplar de ése día de "El Profeta" aparecieron sobre el escritorio de la abogada.

Gwen se quitó el abrigo color fucsia y se sentó. Con un movimiento de varita dobló la cantidad de crema del café y lo coronó con una cereza. Abrió el diario y entonces comprendió que ni toda la crema del mundo endulzaría lo suficiente para poder digerir la información que venía en la portada.

"_Fuga en Azkaban: El peligroso mortífago Sirius Black se ha fugado de la prisión mágica…"_

Gwen leyó toda la información, pero no retuvo una palabra de lo leído. Estaba demasiado conmovida por la fotografía, donde Sirius Black gritaba como un poseso sosteniendo su letrero de condenado.

Los ojos del tipo de la foto eran dementes, llenos de pura locura. La piel estaba pegada a los huesos y si no fuera por ese brillo enfermo de sus ojos, habría creído que se trataba de un inferus; más aún viendo esas manos, huesudas y carcomidas. El cabello era una maraña muerta y a través de la camisa abierta se insinuaba un pecho cadavérico, surcado por tatuajes de prisión.

Ése…eso…no era el Sirius que ella recordaba. El Sirius que conoció en Hogwarts era hermoso, lleno de vida, loco en el sentido positivo de la palabra. Y jamás, jamás mientras el mundo fuese mundo, se habría convertido en mortífago.

Ésa mañana Gwen no trabajó bien; dejó que su mente vagara hacia sus recuerdos, hacia sus quince años, hacia su primera vez…hacia Sirius Black…

Gwen había sido una chica estudiosa, alegre y soñadora. A sus quince años su pasatiempo favorito era cotorrear con sus amigas, comentando los chismes y romances de Hogwarts y, por supuesto, enumerar una y otra vez las características del príncipe azul que todas esperaban, como si a fuerza de crearlo y recrearlo en sus conversaciones, algún día pudiese presentarse en sus vidas.

Físicamente era un chica del montón, de estatura promedio, de cabello largo promedio, color castaño promedio, ojos cafés promedio y cuerpo promedio. Hermosa, pero no espectacularmente llamativa. Tenía bonitas piernas y una perfecta proporción entre las caderas y la cintura, pero ella no lo notaba, obsesionada como estaba entonces con el tamaño de sus pechos…también promedio…ni mucho ni poco…con lo que tenía no lograría jamás que sus compañeritos se quedaran con la boca abierta como hacían frente a otras brujas.

Como toda adolescente Gwen estaba peleada con su cuerpo. Aunque cada mañana se preocupaba de tomarse su tiempo para aplicar poción alisadora en su cabello, murmurar el hechizo que encrespaba y engrosaba sus pestañas y poner brillo labial muggle en su boca, jamás se hubiese descrito a sí misma como bonita…menos como deseable…

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que las hormonas adolescentes bullían en ella como en todas las demás chicas de su edad y eso, sumado a uno que otro libro, no relacionado con sus estudios, que había devorado en la biblioteca disimulándolo bien entre sus textos escolares, la dotaban de una imaginación febril que la obligaba a satisfacerse sola, poniendo sus manos al servicio de fantasías donde muchos de sus compañeros desfilaban convertidos en dioses sexuales, pese a que en la realidad no eran más que muchachitos con la cabeza llena de Quidditch. Sin embargo, para el caso que se dignara aparecer en su existencia, ella pedía poco del príncipe azul que esperaba con ansiedad: una invitación a Hogsmeade para pasearse de la mano a la vista de todos, un helado en el salón de madame Pudipié y unos besitos dulces al atardecer…quizá un osito de peluche encantado, que dijera "te amo" cuando ella lo abrazara para dormir. Sabía que quería ser amada, pero no sabía por quién, de hecho, su corazoncito indeciso latía hoy por uno, y mañana por otro alumno del colegio.

Así, voluble, ansiosa y entusiasta, acompañó a sus compañeras a un partido de Quidditch entre Griffindor y Slytherin. Aunque su casa era Ravenclaw y no entendía nada del juego, le gustaba ir a mirar a los chicos hacer deporte. Su amiga Marlene Jar estaba prendada del capitán del equipo de Griffindor y por tanto todo el grupo de amigas debía acompañarla para comentar las cualidades físicas del objeto de deseo de Marlene.

Fue en ése juego cuando se fijó por primera vez en Sirius Black. Sin ninguna razón en especial, se le antojó demasiado atlético, arrojado y valiente para seguir pasándolo por alto. Le miró fijamente todo el partido y cuando éste terminó, corrió junto con sus amigas cerca de los vestuarios, supuestamente para que Marlene mirase a Potter, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Black, calculando su estatura, el ancho de sus espaldas, la firmeza de su trasero y…claro, el tamaño de su miembro. Lo observó reír y pasarse una mano por el pelo y allí quedó prendada de él. Cuando vio sus ojos grises a la luz del sol, le parecieron preciosos, unas pupilas de plata incrustadas en un rostro de estatua griega, enmarcado por un sedoso cabello negro, haciendo contraste con su blanquísima piel. Un ángel oscuro enviado desde el mismísimo infierno para llenar de pensamientos pecaminosos las mentes de pobres niñas como ella.

A partir de entonces se obsesionó con Sirius Black y valiéndose de sus infaltables contactos de chismes averiguó todo lo que pudo sobre él. Supo así que estaba en último año, que tenía 17 años, que se había fugado de su casa, que pertenecía a una de las más nobles y antiguas familias de magos. Habían también sospechas sobre que su familia practicaba la magia oscura, que él tenía una motocicleta y que no era nada de santo: fumaba, bebía, se metía en problemas con sus amigos, no era muy responsable con sus estudios y…no era virgen, sino todo lo contrario, se decía que había estado con varias chicas de Hogwarts y que era experto en el arte del placer.

Esa información terminó de trastornarla. Lo negativo de todo lo averiguado fue que pudo notar que todas las chicas que se mencionaban como conquistas de Black compartían una misma característica: unas tetas descomunales. Eso sería una dificultad para Gwen, que se volvió loca pensando en una estrategia para lograr probar de manos de él, todo lo que decían sus libros.

Fueron semanas siguiéndolo, mirándolo, soñando con él. Fueron días en que se encendía cuando él aparecía en el Gran Comedor, mientras cada detalle le parecía increíblemente sexy: su sonrisa ladeada, la nuez de su cuello, los huesos de la clavícula que se dejaban ver a través de su camisa eternamente desabrochada. Los cambios de ese cuerpo que pasaba de niño a hombre, se le antojaban irresistiblemente masculinos. Fueron noches en que se masturbó hasta el agotamiento imaginándolo en su moto, en los vestidores, desnudo, apasionado, caliente. Se tocaba todo el cuerpo inmersa en las miles de variables de una misma fantasía: Sirius Black poseyéndola, acariciándola, penetrándola, haciéndola sentir cosas que ni sabía que podía sentir. Sirius Black gimiendo, jadeando sobre ella; porque en su exaltada inocencia ni siquiera se le ocurría otra forma en que podía hacerse aquello que deseaba tanto, ni conocía todas las posibilidades del juego previo. Finalmente, el Sirius creado por su mente le decía que la amaba, abría sus brazos y mientras abrazaba a su almohada se acomodaba imaginariamente en su pecho y se dormía satisfecha, para retomar al día siguiente su distante cacería.

Siguió así, hasta que supo por el correo del cotilleo que Los Merodeadores planeaban una fiesta secreta, en la cual su rebelde favorito estaría presente. Gwen había decidido que quería jugar a ser mujer y Él sería su hombre. Puso especial cuidado en la ropa elegida para tal ocasión, apocada por el eterno problema de sus pechos, y partió, asustada pero decidida a realizar la actuación de su vida, para que Sirius de fijara en ella y no notase su falta de experiencia. Con suerte, si todo salía bien, perdería su virginidad con él y, estaba segura, le encantaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Era más que evidente que ni ella ni sus amigas tenían mucho que hacer en ésa fiesta. Eran sólo un grupito de admiradoras tontas de los Merodeadores, pero ellos no las consideraban sus amigas y no les habían dirigido siquiera la vista en lo que iba de la noche.

Las chicas se esforzaban en parecer grandes y experimentadas, bailando sensualmente (o lo que ellas creían era sensualmente) entre ellas, intentando parecer despreocupadas; bebiendo whisky de fuego y fumando cigarrillos casi sin aspirar el humo. Pero nada hacía que los chicos dejaran de hacer grupitos para conversar como estúpidos alrededor de la pista y las invitaran a bailar.

Gwen se desesperaba al ver a Helen Draisse acercándose insistentemente a Sirius Black, con esos enormes tacones y ese mínimo vestido amarillo, poniéndole los senos en la cara en toda oportunidad. No podía parecer más puta. Nadie en su sano juicio se podría poner esa servilleta horrorosa en el cuerpo; pero cumplía su objetivo, porque Sirius la miraba interesado. Había que tomar medidas drásticas, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo bailando en grupo con sus amigas, así que cuando vio que Helen se alejaba, Gwen tiró del frente de su polera, para bajar el escote y dejar a la vista el nacimiento de sus pechos, estratégicamente acomodados en su mejor sostén y partió derecho hacia Sirius Black, moviendo las caderas cuidadosamente enfundadas en un jeans muggle.

-Hola, ¿bailemos?-corto, preciso, al grano.

-Claro-dijo él, levantándose con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos se daban codazos y se reían mientras Sirius se iba con ella, pero a Gwen no le importó. Toda su concentración estaba dirigida a no parecer nerviosa, hacer una conversación relajada y parecer sexy.

Mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, Sirius se acercó a su oído para hablarle por sobre el ruido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo

Mierda!, su aliento olía a un cóctel delicioso de alcohol, tabaco y hombre exquisito.

-Gwen-contestó-¿Y tú?-Ni de broma permitiría que se enterara que ya sabía hasta su talla de calzoncillos.

-Sirius. Sirius Black-

Gwen se acercó, lo tomó de los brazos y le estampó un beso en la cara

-Mucho gusto, Sirius Black-

Mientras seguía bailando con él, y tras darle el beso, pudo ver frente a ella a Helen mirándolos fijamente con la cara descompuesta y a los amigos de Sirius comentando su jugada. Nadie se reía, más bien parecían asombrados, así que la cosa pintaba bien. Sirius por su parte, sonreía y le acercaba el cuerpo al ritmo de la música, como si fuera a tocarla pero sin hacerlo, coqueteando de manera experta.

Siguieron bailando mucho rato, y cada cuanto se acercaban para decirse cualquier tontería, aumentando de a poco la confianza. Primero sólo acercaban la cara al oído del otro, luego se tomaban de los brazos para acercarse, después ella lo agarraba de los hombros y él la acercaba tomándole la cintura, haciéndola temblar. Gwen se reía de cualquier estupidez que él dijera y Sirius le decía miles de cosas tontas y divertidas para llamar su atención. Incluso compartieron un cigarrillo, que ella le sacó de los labios mientras sus cuerpos estaban muy, muy cerca.

Y de pronto, la oportunidad que ella esperaba: una canción romántica, lenta.

Sin preguntarle si quería seguir bailando le echó los brazos al cuello y se apegó a él. Sirius, nada de corto, no se comportó como uno más de los muchachitos idiotas que se ponían rojos y se retiraban de la pista apenas sonaba una canción lenta. Haciendo gala de toda su seguridad la agarró poniendole una mano en la cintura y otra en su espalda y encajó sus caderas a las de ella antes de empezar a moverse cadenciosamente. A ella le pareció una prueba fehaciente de que ése sí que era un Hombre y no un pollo asustado como los demás.

Sus rostros estaban pegados por las mejillas y Gwen se empezó a sentir nerviosa. Sabía que su sexo y el de él estaban tocándose, separados sólo por la ropa y eso le hacía sospechar que éste no iba a ser como los lentos que había bailado con sus amigos, sin consecuencias, donde terminada la canción se soltaban y seguían bailando lo que viniera como si nada. Se sentía mareada aspirando el aroma de él, que le parecía testosterona pura y no se atrevía a mover la cara para que fuera inevitable besarse, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando sintió que él sí movía su cabeza, quedando frente a ella, taladrándola un segundo con sus pupilas grises antes de cerrar los ojos, ladear el rostro y poner su boca encima de la de ella.

A Gwen le dieron ganas de soltar un grito de júbilo cuando sintió la humedad de sus labios sobre los suyos y la esponjosa presión del inicio de un beso. Dos contactos suaves y húmedos antes de que los labios de él guiaran a los de ella, abriéndolos, un poco…un poco más…más…obligándola a ajustar la posición de su cara antes de que su lengua irrumpiera, juguetona, dentro de su boca.

¡Oh!, ¡Qué delicia!, cada vez que Sirius abría la boca la acariciaba con su lengua hasta el fondo, y Gwen juraría que podía saborearlo, que tragaba bocanadas de aire impregnadas de aroma a Sirius, enturbiando sus pensamientos.

La canción se terminó y ellos seguían con los ojos cerrados y las bocas juntas, comiéndose a besos durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Gwen dejó de escuchar la música y sólo pensaba en lo tonta que había sido su amiga Sandra al decirle que los besos con lengua eran asquerosos. Por ella, que Sirius la ahogara con su lengua si le daba la gana. El resto de sus pocas neuronas en funcionamiento trabajaban en sentirlo a él, su saliva en su boca, su aliento perfumado, su mano tibia en su nuca, sus dedos acariciando el final de su espalda. Y el cabello imposiblemente suave en el que ella enredaba los dedos. Y la humedad que le mojaba la ropa interior y el cosquilleo allá abajo, donde sentía un bulto. Y el calor de él y sus senos aplastados contra su pecho.

Se pasaron el resto de la fiesta besándose, abrazados sin importar si la canción de fondo era romántica o desaforada. Todos podían saltar si querían a su alrededor, ellos seguían con sus besos. Gwen quería salir de ahí, que Sirius la llevara a algún rincón oscuro del castillo y la besara más y la tocara y calmara ese fuego que la estaba quemando. Quería meterle las manos bajo la camisa y morderle el cuello como un vampiro…pero no se atrevió a pedírselo.

Y entonces pasó. Él dijo la cosa más inverosímil de la vida.

-Oye…sé que es un poco apurado, pero bueno…la verdad…¿quieres ser mi novia?…

Oh Dios! Eso era amor a primera vista. Lo había logrado. Él era suyo, sería su novio, sería su amante…con la mente colapsada por las hormonas y llena de pura fantasía, ella le dio una respuesta que en el futuro le haría avergonzarse.

-Por supuesto que sí-

Sellaron su nuevo estatus con un beso, el millonésimo de la noche y se pasaron el resto de la fiesta pegados como lapas, separándose sólo para respirar y decirse frases cursis sobre su supuesto recién nacido amor.

Sólo al amanecer, cuando los Merodeadores deshicieron los hechizos lanzados al aula para evitar que su pequeña reunión fuese descubierta y todos empezaron a irse a sus respectivas casas, Gwen se reunió con sus amigas, que estaban escandalizadas y querían saber cada detalle de lo ocurrido, aunque ella no pudo contestarles mucho, porque llegó a su sala común y a su dormitorio flotando en una nube, segura de estar enamorada de Sirius Black y de estar empezando a vivir la más épica historia de amor del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Gwen usó más magia que de costumbre en su arreglo personal. Estaba muriéndose de sueño, pero tenía que lucir perfecta ahora que era una chica con un novio al cual impresionar.

Sus amigas revoloteaban a su alrededor pidiendo detalles, comentando todo, excitadísimas con la idea de que una de su grupo se hubiese agarrado nada menos que al mujeriego de Sirius Black, el rebelde, el guapo, el caliente Sirius Black. Se reían haciendo planes en los que todas quedaban casadas con uno de los merodeadores…salvo Peter, claro. Peter había sido asignado a Sandra, quien había encontrado escandaloso el espectáculo de besos que su amiga había dado con Sirius en la fiesta.

-¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿Qué sabes tú de la higiene de ese chico?-

Insistía en pinchar la burbuja de felicidad de Gwen, pero a ella le daba lo mismo. Le importaba un comino la higiene de la boca de Black, de hecho, pensaba en otras partes más recónditas del cuerpo de su amor.

Una hora, medio litro de poción alisadora, un encantamiento _Corpus Retrahe _y mucho cotilleo después, estaba lista para ir a encontrarse con Sirius en el puente que llevaba a la lechucería.

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, él ya estaba allí, esperando apoyado en la baranda con aire relajado. La sonrisa que le dedicó al verla era pura sensualidad y se veía altísimo enfundado en el uniforme escolar negro.

La besó en la boca para saludarla y la tomó de la mano, proponiéndole ir a otro lado. Gwen pensó que se moriría de felicidad cuando los demás alumnos vieran cómo él la llevaba con los dedos entrelazados, pero extrañamente recorrieron un camino donde no se encontraron a nadie. Quizás fuera porque se estaban saltando clases, pero no importaba, ya tendrían oportunidad de envidiarla.

Llegó con Sirius a un pasillo que no conocía y entonces él se paró frente a una pared desnuda, sin que ella entendiera el por qué, hasta que una puerta apareció frente a ellos, la cual Sirius abrió antes de invitarla a pasar.

-Sorpresa!- dijo el Merodeador.

Era una especie de sala de estar, con luz tenue y mullidos sillones, además de una gruesa y suave alfombra cubriendo el suelo.

No habían conversado mucho durante su caminata, y al parecer no lo harían allí tampoco, porque apenas cerró la puerta, Sirius se lanzó a sus labios y empezó a besarla suave y concienzudamente, mientras la guiaba hacia uno de los sillones.

Gwen quedó sentada con Sirius arrodillado frente a ella. Quiso demostrarle que su amor había sobrevivido a la noche, pero se sentía menos confiada de día que en la penumbra de la fiesta…o tal vez fuera que le faltaba un poco de alcohol en la sangre.

A Sirius, sin embargo, no le faltaba nada. Una vez sentada Gwen, enlazó sus dos manos, románticamente, y las llevó a la espalda de la chica, mientras empezaba a besarla apasionadamente. Tras unos minutos, rompió el contacto y le pidió:

-Bésame tú a mí también-

-Te estoy besando-contestó ella

-no me refiero a eso- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa- quiero sentir tu lengua en mi boca- le dijo con voz ronca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Gwen se asustó, pero no cedería ni un milímetro en su papel de mujer experimentada, así que, cuando volvieron a unir sus bocas, imitó con su lengua los movimientos de Black, rogando por que le saliera bien.

Al parecer así fue, porque de pronto Sirius empezó a suspirar mientras la besaba, llenándola de su aliento y profundizando los besos hasta lo imposible. Soltó las manos de Gwen y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, desde la nuca a la cintura, haciendo que ella también empezara a suspirar. Bajó entonces sus dos manos, recorriéndole la columna hasta llegar a su trasero, y le apretó suavemente los glúteos. Gwen se encendió. Sacó las manos del sillón y las metió en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del chico, tocando su trasero, mientras abría las piernas para darle la posibilidad a sus cuerpos de apegarse aún más.

Sirius dejó sus labios y empezó a besarle el cuello, suavemente, haciendo que ella gimiera mientras su entrepierna empezaba a mojarse. Le desabrochó la blusa, y besó su pecho. Hasta ahí todo bien. Gwen se movía imitando las expresiones de las chicas de las películas y emitía lo que ella entendía eran sonidos de amor.

Entonces Sirius soltó rápidamente de la espalda el broche de su sostén y ella se congeló. No había pensado que ocurriría lo siguiente y no quería que él descubriera el truco de ésa pieza de ropa y viera la realidad de sus pequeños pechos.

Pero Sirius no parecía encontrar nada malo en ellos, todo lo contrario, los acunaba en sus manos, levantándolos, mientras los acariciaba con los labios. Ella no era capaz de sentir nada debido al estupor. Nunca nadie le había tocado los senos y ahora él estaba…chupando sus pezones. Se quedó mirando cómo él, con los ojos cerrados, le masajeaba los pechos, los lamía, se los metía a la boca y le succionaba tan fuerte que le hacía doler. Todo mientras su respiración se hacía más pesada.

No soltó sus pechos en un buen rato. Cada tanto subía su cabeza hasta ella para besarla lleno de pasión, mientras seguía con las manos en sus senos, amasándolos, tirando de sus pezones, soltándolos de vez en cuando sólo para dejar caricias sueltas en sus piernas, muslos y glúteos.

Gwen no podría decir que gozó, pero estaba traspasando barreras hacia un territorio desconocido. Tenía la blusa abierta, la falda arrugada en torno a la cintura, las bragas a la vista, los pechos mojados de saliva, la vagina también mojada, los labios doloridos de tanto besar y un hombre excitado besándola y tocándola como nadie había hecho nunca.

-Eres exquisita- jadeó él.

-Tu también- contestó por decir algo.

-Creo que me va a gustar mucho que estemos juntos…pero ahora me tengo que ir…¿te veo mañana?, ¿misma hora, mismo lugar?.

-Mañana no podría en la mañana. Quizás podríamos encontrarnos en la noche.

-De acuerdo, mañana, después de la cena, espérame en la entrada del gran comedor. Tendré una sorpresa para ti-

Inexplicablemente, Sirius Black calmó su recién agitada respiración en un instante, se acomodó la camisa fuera del pantalón y se puso la túnica.

Gwen, aún estupefacta, se reacomodó la ropa y lo acompañó afuera de a sala.

-Adiós princesa- dijo él dándole un beso corto y dejándola en el pasillo.

A Gwen le costó una infinidad encontrar el camino a su sala común, tratando de no encontrarse con ningún profesor. Estaba segura de que cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Sentía su vagina latir y no entendía cómo no iba dejando un rastro húmedo en el piso. Sus pezones le dolían al rozarse con la tela de su ropa. Necesitaba ducharse y calmarse antes de ir al Gran Comedor para almorzar y luego asistir a las clases de la tarde. Necesitaba consumir el día, que llegara la noche pronto para poder pensar y poner en orden sus ideas.

Llegando a su casa, se fue derecho a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se fue a la ducha. Un hilo de sus fluidos quedó uniendo la tela y su cuerpo cuando se quitó los calzones, empapados. Se quitó los sostenes y cuando se miró al espejo vio que sus pezones estaban levantados e inflamados y que el del seno izquierdo estaba rodeado por una marca violácea. Del otro lado, justo donde se unen el cuello y los hombros, tenía marcados unos dientes. Pero más que nada la asombró su propia cara. Tenía los ojos dementes, reflejando la conmoción de su interior. Sirius Black la había dejado en un estado animal. Necesitó tocarse sólo un poco para explotar en un orgasmo que alivió toda su tensión. Mientras se duchaba, habría jurado que el agua caliente hacía salir de su cuerpo el olor de Sirius, como si se le hubiese quedado pegado en la piel. Se cambió ropa y puso su mejor cara de inocente antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigas.

Definitivamente iba a omitir detalles de lo ocurrido. Algo le decía que no la iban a felicitar, así que decidió que pintaría a Sirius como un romántico y contenido caballero, cuando les contara de su primera cita.

Una vez en el gran comedor, vio a Sirius Black unos metros más allá, rodeado de sus amigos. Él también la vio y, coqueto, le guiñó un ojo y le envió un beso, haciendo que se pusiera roja y se maldijera por no haber guardado un par extra de calzones en su bolso, porque empezó a humedecerse de nuevo. Pero mantuvo la compostura y le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego mover su pelo en un gesto altanero y dirigirse a la mesa con sus amigas.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron lenta y distraídamente. Para cuando el día terminó, Gwen había repasado mentalmente una y otra vez lo acontecido esa mañana, hasta convertirlo en el capítulo cúlmine de una novela romántica y se había recriminado lo suficiente por ser tan tonta. Había tenido a ese adonis a su merced y en vez de explorar su cuerpo y despejar todas sus dudas sobre la anatomía masculina, se había asustado por unos cuantos besos en los pechos, que seguramente habían sido dados por el impulso irresistible con que el amor apremiaba a su hombre.

Cuando se fue a dormir estaba encendida, pero decidida. Al día siguiente no se comportaría como niñita. Lo iba a tocar entero hasta que él gritara su nombre (le encantaba esa frase de las historias románticas). Sirius Black iba a saber quién era su novia…y claro que le iba a gustar mucho que estuviesen juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni en todos los demás hubo cambio alguno entre ellos. Gwen sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando veía a su novio en el día a día. Se le quedaba pegada una sonrisa tonta cuando él le daba besitos al encontrarse por el castillo…pero no era capaz de demostrarle físicamente cuánto le gustaba. Seguía dejando que él tuviese el control.

El "noviazgo" seguía y avanzaba, como una relación de dos caras. Una era la cara inocente, que estaba a la vista de todo Hogwarts, y se trataba principalmente de esos besos fugaces que se daban cada vez que se saludaban en los pasillos del castillo, o en los jardines, cuando se topaban por casualidad. La otra era la que sólo ellos conocían, la que se desarrollaba cada pocos días en la sala de los Menesteres, de noche, cuando jugaban a los amantes adultos, explorando sus cuerpos y avanzando cada vez más en los límites de lo que se permitían provocarse el uno al otro.

Sirius no era el príncipe que esperaba Gwen. No era un chico meloso, ni dado a demostrar amor frente al resto. De hecho, ni parecía que tuviese novia, ya que la mayor parte de su día era ocupada por sus amigos, por sus travesuras, como si nadie se hubiese incorporado ni nada hubiese cambiado en su vida, tanto así, que las admiradoras de Sirius no tomaban en serio a Gwen, porque no parecía más que una chiquilla tonta, una mascota favorita a la que él regalaba pequeños besos. Ni siquiera había los esperados paseos románticos por Hogsmeade; en ésas ocasiones cada uno iba con sus amigos y como mucho dedicaban una media hora a estar juntos en algún lugar apartado, más que nada para acordar cuándo y cómo se verían para lo otro.

"Lo otro", era lo que tenía totalmente atrapada a Gwen. Sus amigas ya no eran tan fans de Sirius y le repetían que él se estaba burlando de ella, que mejor se buscara un novio de verdad, que su imagen no estaba quedando bien frente al resto del colegio; a lo que Gwen replicaba una y otra vez, como un loro, que lo que ocurría es que ambos eran espíritus libres, que no querían atosigarse con su relación y alejarse de sus amigos, para después aburrirse de tanto estar juntos y odiarse.

Qué le importaba a ella lo que todos pensasen. Qué le importaba que otras lo persiguieran y le coquetearan…nadie más lo tenía, y nadie sabía cómo era su relación con Sirius en realidad, pensaba. Nadie sabía del fuego en el que se quemaban enlazados, de la pasión que los consumía, de las caricias que compartían…¡Y qué caricias! Qué le importaba que él no le demostrara su amor frente a los demás, si después, a solas, la besaba de esa forma que la volvía loca, la tocaba hasta llenarla de suspiros y le decía palabras ardientes, con la voz ronca y jadeante, derritiendo cualquier duda que pudiese albergar.

Él la estaba "educando" y en sus brazos, Gwen se había dado cuenta de que no conocía todas las formas en que su cuerpo podía ser acariciado, ni las cosas que podía sentir su carne. Descubrió que el placer a solas no es nada comparado con la sensación de abandonarse, de dejarse hacer en presencia de otro, envuelta en su calor y en su aroma. Aunque no estaba cien por ciento conforme con su relación, aunque le faltaba ternura y romanticismo, peluches, flores y cadenas con corazones, prefería creer todas las frases de adoración que él le decía en ésos momentos, aunque no calzaran con la realidad, y dejarse intoxicar, llenarse de calor y de ése algo inexplicable que amenazaba salírsele del pecho y la obligaba a suspirar y gemir, a emitir sonidos a los que ella daba forma de "Sirius" y de "te amo".

La verdad es que el chico tampoco era tan experimentado como decían los rumores (de eso se daría cuenta ella cuando rememorara lo pasado y lo analizara en detalle) y Gwen pese a sus planes, no podía evitar frenarse ante él, temerosa de que notara su inexperiencia, así que sólo habían ido avanzando lentamente en las distintas caricias previas, sin llevar las cosas a su punto cúlmine.

Pero el jueguito de hacer sin hacer, puede ser tanto o más excitante que el coito mismo y eso, sumado a sus cuerpos revolucionados y sus febriles mentes adolescentes, amplificaban sus sensaciones y daban forma a un juego erótico enviciante, que no podían frenar y al que no querían renunciar. Con más ideas y ganas que conocimientos iban descubriendo lo que podían sentir y lo que podían provocar, siendo él quien dirigía su sondeo, un poco más conocedor de lo que quería, cuándo y dónde.

A los besos en los pechos le siguieron los torsos desnudos, el juego de abrazarse, olerse y sentirse la piel, el de rasguñarse, morderse y hacerse chupones, frotando sus pelvis sin quitarse aún la ropa de la parte inferior. Luego se atrevieron a acariciarse sobre la tela, ella masajeando insistentemente su erección desde fuera del pantalón, hasta que él se veía obligado a bajar un poco sus calzoncillos, liberando la punta de su pene, que ella le repasaba en círculos con un dedo húmedo, mientras se besaban ahogando los desesperados gemidos de él. Al mismo tiempo ella era torturada indirectamente; la mano de él entre sus piernas, acariciando, presionando mientras la tela se mojaba más y más, antes de copiar sus caricias circulares, en ése punto, frotando con toda la lubricación atrapada en su ropa interior. En esos momentos, también los gemidos de ella eran acallados…sus placeres eran ecos que morían en la boca del otro.

Pero también habían ciertos momentos de ternura, cuando él le decía que era la más bonita de todas, le acariciaba el pelo y la miraba de una forma que a ella le oprimía el estómago.

El día que su inquietud fue mayor a su pasión, ella estaba sin blusa y sin sostén, con la falda y los calzones a media cadera, tendida sobre una alfombra, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano apoyada en el codo, trazando corazones en el pecho desnudo de él, mientras éste recorría una y otra vez la sinuosa curva que formaba su cadera y su cintura…

-Mira qué lindo…eres realmente linda-

-Sirius…-

-dime princesa-

-¿te da vergüenza ser mi novio?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

- Es que nadie sabe de lo nuestro. Como que no soy tu novia oficial. No estoy siempre contigo.-

-Tontita- dijo él dándole un beso en la nariz-Si me quieres más cerca de ti, puedo hacerlo, pero luego no podrás librarte de mí…y no respondo por lo que pase si nos acercamos más- mientras decía eso, deslizó su mano hasta la espalda de ella, a la altura de la cintura, y apegó sus cuerpos de modo que no quedase ni un centímetro de separación, para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Ella se revolvió, molesta.

-No me refiero a eso…me refiero a que nos la pasamos encerrados manoseándonos…pero yo no salgo contigo, no soy amiga de tus amigos y tú no conoces a mis amigas…como que toda nuestra relación es estar aquí sin ropa-

Él endureció la mirada antes de responder-Por eso no soy amigo de tus amigas-dijo él, molesto-porque son unas cartuchas. Yo no usaría la palabra "manosearnos" para hablar de lo que hacemos, como si fuera algo sucio, esas son palabras de ellas. Yo siento cosas por ti y necesito demostrártelas.

-Bueno, entonces cómprame un regalo, vamos a Hogsmeade juntos, no sé, hagamos alguna otra cosa…

-¿Eso quieres?-preguntó él, ahora sí molesto, poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos-¿Qué te compre cosas?, ¿Que te haga regalos y después me bese con otras chicas?, porque eso es lo que muchos hacen. Lo siento, princesa, pero soy un hombre honesto y cuando siento algo por una mujer, mi cuerpo habla por mí.

- Si eso no está mal, pero…podría haber algo más.

-Claro que podría…podrías contarle a tus papás que tienes novio, así yo podría visitarte durante las vacaciones y nos podríamos aburrir de tanto salir. Podrías decir a tus amigas que vienes a juntarte conmigo cuando nos vemos, en vez de inventarles mentiras. Podrías dejar de hacerte la niña chica y asumir que te gusta lo que hacemos- reclamaba él mientras recogía y se ponía su ropa.

Gwen no supo qué replicar. Sirius había dado en el clavo. No es que él estuviese muy interesado en ventilar su relación ante todo el mundo, pero había sido ella la que había impuesto la regla del secreto.

No podía contarles a sus padres que tenía novio, porque ellos siempre le habían advertido que cuando creciera, se enamoraría de la primera escoba con pantalones que viera, y entonces haría estupideces y arruinaría su vida. Mucho habían hecho ya con permitirle ir a Hogwarts. Su padre, un muggle que mantenía dentro de ciertos límites los poderes de su mujer, bruja, había aceptado que su hija fuese de interna a Hogwarts, más que nada para que no se desperdiciara su talento, pero no confiaba mucho en las costumbres del mundo mágico, ni le gustaba tener a su hija fuera de su vigilancia. Esperaba de ella muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que no tuviese novio hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Gwen no podía arriesgar la libertad que significaba el colegio. Era el único lugar donde podía ser quien quisiese y lo cuidaría como fuera. Por eso mentía a sus amigas respecto a Sirius y aparentaba que le veía menos y que le importaba menos de lo que en realidad era. Sabía que encontrarían mal lo que hacían, bastaba ver la cara que ponían cuando se saludaban con un beso en la boca en los pasillos del colegio y eso que eran besos inocentes. Claramente si supieran lo demás se lo contarían a sus padres. No creía que fuesen malas chicas, pero en algún momento ella avanzó a una etapa distinta y no sentía que sus amigas estuviesen preparadas para aceptarlo.

Pero Sirius no sabía todo esto y cuando terminó de vestirse, le dirigió una mirada fría y se dirigió fuera de la sala diciendo:

-Ordena tus sentimientos y cuando sepas lo que quieres, me avisas-

Y antes de cerrar la puerta, sin mirarla, agregó:

-De todos modos te estaré esperando-


End file.
